Hostile Mobs
Regular Mobs Orc The Orc is a high power enemy. It has a medium amount of health. It is a challenge to defeat. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wrath Knight The Wrath Knight is a Knight enemy with Wrath Armor. It is a very high power enemy with a high amount of health. This is enough of a challenge to defeat to be classified as "miniboss". _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Fire Dragon The Fire Dragon is a Dragon Enemy that shoots fire from its mouth. It is a very high power enemy with medium-high health. This is a hard enemy to defeat because it flies. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ice Dragon The Ice Dragon is a Dragon Enemy that shoots Icebolts from its mouth. It is a high power enemy with medium-high health. This is a little weaker than the Fire Dragon. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Imp An imp is a very weak mob, and the weakest demon mob. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Demon The Demon is a strong mob, mainly because of it's fire attacks. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Overlord The Overlord is the strongest demon mob, and a very strong mob. Boss Mobs Boss Mobs in this mod can be found in a new type of dungeon called a Fortress of Gods. It can be a Castle, a City, a Dragon Lair, or even more, but boss mobs have a rare chance to be found wandering outside dungeons. Boss Mobs will spawn on any difficulty, including Peaceful, and do the same damage on all difficulties. Fleshburn the Zombie King Fleshburn looks like a normal zombie (almost). To tell the difference between Fleshburn and a normal Zombie, Fleshburn has Orange Eyes and blood stains on himself. Fleshburn is a strong boss with a normal amount of health for a boss. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Construct The Construct is a boss mob that you do not fully kill. He is the king of the Iron Golems. He does more strength of an Iron Golem. He was controlled by the Demon God. When you get him to low health, he becomes your minion, and will attack any enemies you attack if it is nearby. This Boss Mob can only be found wandering, as it can not enter Fortresses of Gods. This is a rare boss. He looks like an Iron Golem with red eyes. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Deathbringer The Deathbringer is an Enderman with black eyes. This enderman is also aggressive, unlike normal endermen. This Boss is not a fairly weak boss but has a great amount of health. This boss has a rare chance to be found outside dungeons. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Flameburst, Lord of Fire Dragons Flameburst is a Fire Dragon Boss. This boss has a little chance of wandering around the map and has a little chance to spawn in a Fortress of Gods other than a Dragon Lair. This is a very strong boss with a high amount of health. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Icestorm, Lord of Ice Dragons Icestorm is an Ice Dragon Boss. Like Flameburst, his boss has a little chance of wandering around the map and has a little chance to spawn in a Fortress of Gods other than a Dragon Lair. This is a strong boss with a high amount of health. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ God Mobs Gods are the boss mobs of bosses, so they are extremely strong enemies. They are only found at the end of a Fortress of Gods. One can be found at the end of the Fortresses of Gods after killing a few bosses. Because of them not spawning outside Fortresses of Gods, a Construct can not be used to kill them. Gods have much more abilities then bosses do. The Thunderbringer The Thunderbringer is the Wrath Knight God. He can be found at the Fortress of Gods called the "Castle of Lightning". He is one of the strongest gods. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Demon Lord Kraan'rath Demon Lord Kraan'rath is the strongest god with an insane health count and insane damage. He can be found in the Fortress of Gods called "The Flame Castle". The Demon Lord has a 100% chance of dropping the best armor (Legendary God Armor) and the best tools (Legendary God Tools). _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Aquanius the Water God Aquanius is the weakest god. He has normal god health and normal god damage. He can be found in Water Fortresses. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Destructionbringer The Destructionbringer is the Enderman God. He is very strong with a high amount of health. Unlike other endermen, he cannot teleport. He can be found in Darkness Fortresses _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Flameonar the Fire God Flameonar is a pretty strong god with a medium-high amount of health. He can be found in The Flame Castle. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The God of the Air The God of the Air is a strong god with a medium amount of health. He can be found in the Skyfortress. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Earth God The Earth God is a medium-strong god with medium amount of health. He can be found in the Forest Castle. _____________________________________________________________________________________________